


Did You Just Crack a Smile for Me?

by Minako1x2



Series: Tumblr Marvel Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Smiles, Tony's POV, and a shirt that fits, some feels here and there, tony is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako1x2/pseuds/Minako1x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr writing prompt! </p><p>40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  My choice of characters! </p><p>Tony wasn’t exactly sure how, but Natasha and Clint were away on assignment, and Bruce was off somewhere meditating for hours on end, Thor had gone back to Asgard, and Steve been asked to make an appearance at a children’s hospital and just couldn’t say no--all of which resulted in Tony being left largely alone in the tower.<br/>Not totally alone. No, no. That would have been too easy.<br/>Just alone with the former Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Crack a Smile for Me?

Tony wasn’t exactly sure how, but Natasha and Clint were away on assignment, and Bruce was off somewhere meditating for hours on end, Thor had gone back to Asgard, and Steve been asked to make an appearance at a children’s hospital and just couldn’t say no--all of which resulted in Tony being left largely alone in the tower.

Not totally alone. No, no. That would have been too easy.

Just alone with the former Winter Soldier.

Steve had brought Barnes home with him about two months back. At first, his returned-from-the-dead-best-friend had been the very definition of tall, dark and scary, but as time went on things had gotten better, less tense. There were far fewer nights that resulted in nightmares that woke the entire tower--fewer meaning maybe only four times a week instead of seven--and it had been a grand total of three days since anyone had rounded a corner and ended up pinned to the wall with a knife to their throat.

All in all, progress.

Barnes had even expanded his circle of friends beyond Steve. He would sit and talk with Natasha in Russian for hours at a time, often early in the morning while Steve was off running with Sam. And he had developed some strange bond with Barton that no one could really put their finger on. Perhaps their common brainwashing experiences? Marksmanship? The root of the companionship was unclear, but Barton would yammer on and on, making bad jokes, and commenting on the quality of the coffee, while Barnes would simply sit and listen. Though only last week Tony thought he had heard Barnes contribute something to the lament on coffee, and Barton’s laughter had filled the kitchen.

There hadn’t been much talking between Barnes and Tony, however. Tony didn’t have anything against the guy--any friend of Steve’s was good in his books, and besides, he’d heard plenty of stories from his father back in the day--but he was beginning to suspect there were some lingering guilt issues concerning one Howard Stark.

Ya know, the whole probably killed by the Winter Solider thing.

Tony was willing to let Barnes come to terms with it in his own time. The meaningless chatter and pleasantries they shared from time to time was enough. In fact, Tony sometimes got the feeling that Barnes appreciated the simplicity of their interactions. After all, James Buchannan Barnes had once been a sweet talking, quick-witted charmer himself.

Which was why Tony was rather surprised to see that old face from the past come into the kitchen. He was still dressed in the hoodie and jeans that had seemed to become his go-to outfit, but the long hair had been cut away, revealing the handsome face of the forties’ heartthrob. He’d shaven, so even the usual five o’clock shadow was gone. It was almost as if he’d . . . come out of hiding. Upon realizing that the kitchen was occupied, Barnes stopped short, met Tony’s gaze for the briefest of moments, then looked to the side--perhaps wondering if the refrigerator would be an accomplice in his escape.

“Well, well, look who finally decided to get up. I see you decided to give yourself a haircut. Remind me never to show you Edward Scissorhands.”

Barnes’s hand went to the back of his head, fingers carefully running through the now short strands of hair. “Does it look all right? Steve used to cut it for me, but then during the war, I--I remembered I did it myself for a while.”

“Looks like you did an all right job to me. Certainly better than I could do. This,” Tony pointed to his own head, “cost far more than should ever be reasonable, and yet still I pay for it. But I’m certainly not going to risk my public image. Pepper agrees. Mostly. In any case, you look like you stepped right out of one of those Smithsonian panels. Well done. Good memories to have, personal grooming.”

The smallest sound escaped from Barnes’s lips, something that could have almost been a laugh, and one side of his mouth quirked upwards even as he ducked his head bashfully. No wonder Steve was always staring at him. But Tony was more interested in that small expression than in Steve’s ogling habits. “Wait. Hold on. Have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

For the briefest moment that tiny smile grew into something more, but then it fell away, as if the weight of it was too much for Barnes’s to hold onto. “I used to smile more,” he said, staring away at nothing in particular. “It’s . . . harder now.”

“It gets easier. Or so I’m told. It did for me.” He was so not good at the pep talks, at the supportive therapy. Wrapping himself in armor and masks, that’s what Tony Stark was good at. Jokes. Deflection. All very healthy coping methods. He was aware. He was working on it. “No doubt the good Captain helps. Always good for a laugh, that one. Really, we should change his name to Captain Serious. Was he always like that, or is it a side-effect from the defrosting?”

Barnes shook his head, still lingering near the fridge. “Steve was always serious. And stubborn.” He looked like he might say more, but didn’t.

Sensing that Barnes could use some distance, some illusion of privacy, Tony turned back to the cabinets, pulling out the coffee and going about setting the brewer into action. Pepper had stopped bringing his caffeine to him in an attempt to lure him from the lab, and refused to let him set up an intravenous system, so he had no choice but to give in and make it himself. “So it’s chronic, is what you’re telling me. Oh well, I suppose we’ll get by.”

“Steve used to smile more too.”

Tony nearly missed the filter when he went to dump the coffee grounds from his spoon. Thank god his back was turned. Barnes sounded . . . lost, sad, trapped. A lot like Steve sounded nowadays, despite the brave face he put on for everyone. They all saw through the façade. Having his best friend back, but hurt and in need of healing, both elated him and broke his heart.

Apparently Barnes saw it just as clearly.

“He has pictures,” Barnes continued, unprompted. “He thinks I don’t know, or haven’t seen, but I look at them almost every day. Pictures from before. From before the war, before I--” _Fell._ The word was loud and clear, even unsaid. “I used to be good at this. At making Steve smile, at . . . I want to feel like me again.”

“Is this what prompted the make-over?” The coffee was brewing, and the just the smell was enough to calm Tony’s nerves. He chanced turning, at looking back at Barnes, who once again ran his hand through his now shorter hair.

“It helps. I remember more than Steve thinks I do.”

“So why come to me? Not that I’m not flattered, but seriously, this is the most I’ve ever heard you say in the entire time we’ve known one another.”

“I was hoping I could surprise him. When he gets back.”

“With your new hair cut?”

“And a shirt that fits?” He plucked at his oversized hoodie, and that tiny smile made yet another appearance. It really did change his entire face; lit up the room, so to speak. No wonder the girls had all clambered to snag a date with James Barnes. He looked far less haggard, less tired, less beaten down, when he smiled. “Steve’s clothes are all the wrong size.”

“They’re the wrong size on Steve, too,” Tony felt compelled to point out. “Or just right, I suppose, depending on your opinion concerning the appropriate stress level on seams.”

That charming smile was only gaining strength. “Nat takes credit for that. I’m not gonna tell him.”

“Sly dog.” Pouring the now ready coffee, and offering Barnes a cup of his own by waving about an empty mug--which was declined with a simple shake of the head--Tony took a sip of the life-giving liquid. “Anyway, shirts I can do. Something of mine shouldn’t be too bad fit-wise, and after that I can give the wonderful news to Pepper, who has been dying to set you up with my personal shopper for weeks now.” He stopped Barnes before he could object. “No, no. I insist. As will Pepper, and good luck convincing her otherwise. Besides, a man should have his own clothes.” Tony suspected Barnes got some sort of comfort from wearing whatever of Steve’s he could find, but despite being too tight on Captain America (shirts should not strain that much, thankyouverymuch, no matter how lovely the package they contained), the clothes were still ill-fitting on the former Sergeant, and from the stories Tony had heard, and the pictures he had seen, Bucky Barnes had known how to dress. “Just say thank you, and we’ll be off. Have you struttin’ about town making all the ladies swoon in no time.”

Barnes muttered something almost unintelligible, but Tony didn’t need to ask for clarification. He’d made out enough.

Not the ladies then. Ladies weren’t the goal at all.

All right. Tony could work with that.

He headed down the hallway, towards the elevator, coffee in hand. “Come along, Sarg. Steve’s gonna want some new pictures when he gets back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble...!  
> 1,591 words is distinctly NOT a drabble. ^_^ 
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> Also...first time trying to write Tony. I'll get the hang of it someday. ^_~
> 
> As always, I'm on [Tumblr!](http://www.katewmartin.tumblr.com) Come say hi!


End file.
